futurefandomcom-20200229-history
FutureTimeline.NET
FutureTimeline.NET Near future *2015: The 17th Pan-American Games to be held in Toronto. Spacecraft New Horizons and Dawn to arrive at the dwarf planets Pluto and Ceres, respectively. Alignment of Earth, Venus and Jupiter. 2015 Rugby World Cup held in England and Wales. 2015 Cricket World Cup held in Australia. *2016: 2016 Summer Olympics to be held in Rio de Janeiro. Spacecraft Juno is expected to arrive at Jupiter around July 4. *2017: 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup to be held in Russia. There will be a solar eclipse on August 21. *2018: 2018 FIFA World Cup to be held in Russia. 2018 Winter Olympics to be held in Pyeongchang, South Korea. *2019: 2019 Pan American Games to be held in Lima, Peru. 2019 Rugby World Cup to be held in Japan. 2019 Cricket World Cup to be held in England. *2020: The Voyager program is expected to terminate. 2020 Summer Olympics to be held in Tokyo, Japan. *2021: Brood X, the largest brood of North American seventeen-year cicadas, will emerge. *2022: 2022 FIFA World Cup to be held in Qatar. European Space Agency plans to launch JUICE for exploration of Jupiter's icy moons by 2022. *2023: Copyright on the earliest Mickey Mouse cartoons expires in the United States under current copyright law.[citation needed] *2026: Construction of Sagrada Familia to be completed. 2026 FIFA World Cup to be held in a yet to be determined location. *2029: The Message From Earth will reach Gliese 581 *2030: European Space Agency's spacecraft JUICE is expected to enter the Jovian system. *2032: Transit of Mercury *2038: Year 2038 problem, similar to the Year 2000 problem may occur on January 19th of this year. *2039: Transit of Mercury *2047: On July 1, the People's Republic of China's obligation to run Hong Kong as a special administrative region per the Sino-British joint declaration expires, and with it the enforceability of the Hong Kong Basic Law. *2049: On December 20, the People's Republic of China's obligation to run Macau as a special administrative region per the Joint Declaration on the Question of Macau expires. *2050: The Three-North Shelter Forest Program is expected to be completed.[1] *2051: Cosmic Call 1 will reach its destination, the star Gliese 777. *2057: Two solar eclipses will occur in this year. *2061: Halley's Comet returns to the inner Solar System. It reaches perihelion on July 28th. *2065: Transit of Mercury and an occultation of Jupiter by Venus. *2067: Mercury occults Neptune. *2076: The planetoid 90377 Sedna reaches perihelion. *2077: Beginning of the 16th century in the Islamic calendar. *2084: Lease held by the Pitjantjatjara people on Uluru to Australian government set to expire. *2100: On March 14 (which will be February 29 in the Julian calendar), the difference between the Julian calendar and the Gregorian calendar reaches 14 days. Since 14 is divisible by 7, this will be the first time in history since its inception that the Gregorian calendar has the same day of the week for each day of the year as the Julian calendar. This will last until February 28, 2200 of the Gregorian Calendar. *Polaris appears farthest North. Polaris's maximum apparent declination (taking account of nutation and aberration) will be 0.4526° from the celestial north pole, on 24 March 2100.[2] *2100 will not be a leap year since it qualifies as a century year not divisible by 400. *2113: August will be the first time Pluto reaches aphelion since its discovery. *2114: Sedna overtakes Eris as the farthest known spheroid orbiting the Sun. *2117: December 10–11 Transit of Venus. *2123: Triple conjunction Mars–Jupiter. *2123: June 9: Long-duration lunar eclipse of approximately 106.1 minutes.[3] *2123: At 15:28 UTC, on September 14, Venus will eclipse Jupiter. *2125: December 8:Transit of Venus. *2126: At 16:08 UTC on July 29, Mercury will occult Mars. *2134: Halley's Comet returns to the inner Solar System. *2148: Triple conjunction Mars–Saturn. *2150: June 25: Solar eclipse of 7 min 14 s, Solar Saros 139.[4] Exceeding 7 minutes of totality, this will be the first time this has happened in 177 years; the last one occurred on June 30, 1973.[5] when the Concorde prototype followed the totality spot during 73 minutes. *2160: March 17 – Unless changes are made as to when Easter can be observed, this particular March 17 will fall within Holy Week for the first time since 2008 and fall on the same day (Monday) as it did in that year, likely requiring the movement of the Feast of Saint Patrick's Day to another date.[6] *2168: July 5: Solar eclipse of 7 min 26 s, saros 139.[7] *2170: Triple conjunction Mars–Jupiter. *2174: The second full orbit of Neptune around the sun since its discovery in 1846. *2177: "First Plutonian anniversary" of the dwarf planet's discovery, given that Pluto's orbit is just under 248 Earth years. *2185: Triple conjunction Mars–Saturn. *July 16, 2186 : Solar eclipse[8] of 7 min 29 s (very close to the theoretical maximum), Saros 139,[9] "crowning" this series. This is predicted to be the longest eclipse during the current 10,000 year period, from 4000 BC to AD 6000 (eclipse predictions by Fred Espenak, NASA/GSFC.DEPP).[10] *2187: Triple conjunction Mars–Saturn. *2197: September 2: Venus occults Spica. The previous occultation of Spica by Venus was on November 10, 1783. December 24: the Moon will occult Neptune. *2209: Return of Halley's Comet. *2221: Triple conjunction of Mars and Saturn. *2223: On December 2 at 12:32 UTC Mars will occult Jupiter. *Triple conjunction of Jupiter and Saturn. *2240: 7th millennium begins in the Hebrew calendar. *2243: On August 12 at 04:52 UTC, Venus will occult Saturn. *2247: Transit of Venus on June 11. *2251: On March 4 at 10:52 UTC, Venus will occult Uranus. *2253: On August 1, Mercury occults Regulus (last occultation of Regulus by Mercury was on August 13, 364 BC). *2255: Transit of Venus on June 9. *2265: Return to perihelion by the Great Comet of 1861. *2279: Triple conjunction of Jupiter and Saturn. *2281, 2282: Grand Trine of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. This last occurred in 1769 and 1770. Category:Timeline